A cold night
by love-Romione-4ever
Summary: Hermione has always been the kind of girl who hides herself to cry. Think about her first year. This fact has never changed since that moment.


**Here is a new one-shot I just wrote, I hope you'll like it!**

**Summary: Hermione has always been the kind of girl who hides herself to cry. Think about first year. This fact has never changed since that moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter; all of this (books, movies, idea, etc) is the property of JK Rowling and others. All of the characters and the places are not mind.**

**A cold night**

Hermione has always been the kind of girl who hides herself to cry. Think about her first year at Hogwarts, she was in the girl's bathroom to let her emotions show instead of in her dorm room like every other girl, to speak about her troubles. This fact has never changed since that moment.

It was a cold night, in the middle of the escape of our trio, which will be name the golden one some months later, and Hermione was crying in her bed, her face on her pillow. She may think that none of the boys heard her but there was one. Actually, that guy knew she was crying, not because of the noise she made, off course Hermione was an expert on the no-noise crying since years, but because she wasn't in the same position she always take when she slept. Not that the redhead boy watched her when she sleep, no, he was only making sure that she was ok before getting himself to his bed.

He also knew she wasn't alright because she didn't say anything all day. When he or even Harry asked something to her, she responded with body language such as nods, etc. He was lying on his bed knowing that if he say something to her or trying to comfort her, she would be mad at him because, first of all, she hates showing her emotions, second of all, she has told him that so much that she would not only be mad at him to want to talk, but also to think that he never listen to her and, because, of course, she was already mad at him.

In fact, it was the third night after Ron's return and her best friend hasn't talk to him since that moment. He knew that it was his fault, he totally assumed it but he couldn't let her crying all alone, thinking of the war and the sacrifices she has already made. He knew her too good that she couldn't pretend that she's ok anymore, she knew it and it drove her more mad if it's only even possible...

-Hermione?

No answer came from the other side of the tent.

-Hermione, c'mon. I know you're crying, come over here.

He saw her turning around so her face faced the top of the tent.

-Why do you even care? You didn't seem to care about what I felt that night when you left us.

So that's what she was upset about? Him?

-I care for you Hermione, I've always did. That's why I'm back. Don't you understand that if I'm here, it's because of you, that your voice get me here and-

-My voice, you know I don't believe that story Ron, find something else to say or just stop talking.

She was now sitting on the side of the bed, looking at him.

-Let me finish, please, let me explain to you why I came back, why I can't stand another day without talking to you, touching you or even see you.

Hermione's face was a bit red, he smiled, he knew that she didn't want him to because she was still angry and didn't think that there was a reason to smile at that moment, but he did.

-I can't stand another day like the three last because I love you. I always did and I always will.

-Ron, I... I love you too, I do. But it's not the time or the place for that, we're here to help Harry saving the world, not to fall in love with each other.

Now, both of them we're standing face to face.

-I'm sorry 'Mione, but I've fell for you a long time ago.

-So did I.

Then Ron walked the last steps that separated them and kiss her gently and tenderly on her soft lips. She kissed him back the same way and they broke apart.

-See, now I won't be able to spend a day without kissing you.

-You know we can't, we are in a war Ron.

-Don't worry; love is what will help us winning this, so let's use it as much as we can.

She smiled at him.

-You're right.

-I'm right, really? I think it's the first time you say that to me.

She smiled even more and kissed him. He took her and went to his own bed. They spent the night sleeping in each other arms, dreaming of a world of love and peace. This time, Ron didn't need to check for Hermione, making sure she was ok, he knew that she was perfectly fine in his arms.

**Voila! Please tell me what you thought about it. Anyways, I very enjoyed writing it! Have a good day! Please review!**


End file.
